dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Модификации по категориям
Популярные модификации ''Интерфейс *Always On Status *Architectural Geometry *BackPackPlus *Better Moon *Better Maxwell *BiggerContainers *CJBMods QuickLoader *Damage Indicators *DisplayFoodValues *Minimap HUD *More Map Icons *Relaxed Crafting *Russian Language Pack *Season Clock *Smarter Crock Pot *Wide FOV *Working signposts Персонажи *Adam The Awesome - For your convenience *Black Rock Shooter *Character - Wilton *Cthulhu *Character: Elinor *Custom Character: Link *Dana *Doctor Wortey *Dementor Playable Character *Isaac (from The Binding of Isaac) *Jane Doe the Soldier *Mystery Kids *Not quite Pyro *Seras Victoria, The Fledgling Vampire *Squall Leonheart (Laugh) Character Mod *The Signless *Webber Mod *Wood the Overpower *Wren the Stormcaller *William J. Danninghar * Weston the Wandering Cactus *Wulfe *Weazely *Whitney *Wilhelm *Wisteria the Herbalist *Wesna The Lost Student *Wolverine Character mod *Whiskers the Crazed Bunnyman Предметы *Advanced Farming *Brass Lantern *Check and Mate *Craftable 24 Slot Caves Bag *Craftable 80 Slot Maxwells Chest * Deep-Freezer *Endothermic Torch *Freezer *Fish Farm *Flashlight & Batteries *Golden Spear *Haunted House *Hound Pack *Madman's Fighting Pack *Magic Horns *Original Eyebrella *Player Dolls *Porta-Grill *Potions *Potions Mod * Storm Cellar *Survival Gear *Shared Storage *Strongbox *Tiny Alchemy Powers *Tiki Torch *TrashBin *Wilson's House Геймплей *?????? *Dawnbreak *Up and Away *RPG Items *Krampusnacht *Waverly the Bewitched *Two player (local) co-op *FutaraDragon Online Citizen Mod *Multiplayer Local CooP: 3 players shared screen Механика *Ash Fertilizer *Beefalo Milk and Cheese *Better Traps *Break The Ice *Birds in a cage gives feathers *Camp Cuisine (рецепты для Казана) *Dem Bones! *Inedible Rot *Koalefanta Proboscidea *More Realistic Honey *Pickle It *Pets *Repair Tool *Rechargeable Gems *Scythes *Summons *Trick-or-Treat *Wall Gates *Waiter 101 (рецепты для Казана) *Wx78 Upgrade System Overhaul *Waverly the Bewitched *Wilson's Friendship Wand Инструменты разработчика *Mini Tools *Matt's Tools *Sample Mods *Too Many Items Читы *Auto Equip *Better Armor *Better Compass *Books Mod *Craftable Butter *Craftable Mandrake Mod *Caves Bag *Chester the Enlightened *CJBMods Cheats *Come to my pocket *Compromising Survival *Craftable Uncraftables *Faster Followers *Infinite Tools *Infinite Clothes *InfiniteArmor *InfiniteFoods *Lighter Logs *Map Revealer *MorePlantables *Nitro Meat and Banana *Max Stacks *No Delete on Death *OPcane Multi-Tool! *Pack In Inventory *PickyPickyPicky *Plantable Rabbit Hole *Quick Chester *RPG HUD *Revamped Darts *Rare Items mod *Recipe Book *Renewable minerals *Starter Inventory *Unbreakable Armor *Unlock all released characters *Wilson's Friendship Wand Типы модификаций На официальном форуме всего 5 типов модификаций: *Пользовательские персонажи *Модификации игры *Языковые пакеты *Инструменты разработчика, гайды и примеры *Пользовательские карты Очевидно, такое разделение не совсем уместно. Самое вкусное оказывается в куче в одной категории "модификации игры". А языковые пакеты, например, на русской вики рассматривать не имеет смысла. Карт почти нет. Таким образом, "рабочие" категории только три. Путём продолжительной сортировки были выделены следующие группы (типы) модификаций: *Интерфейс *Персонажи *Предметы *Геймплей *Механика *Читы *Инструменты разработчика 'Проблемы классификации' Это очень сложная субъективная задача - отнесение конкретного мода к тому или иному типу. Потому что отдельный мод может выполнять несколько функций одновременно. Тем не менее, разделение на типы очень важно для вики, поскольку позволяет структурировать всё многообразие модов и проще ориентироваться в них. Для упрощения этой задачи, ниже приводится описание каждого типа, что он под собой подразумевает. 'Интерфейс' Модификации данного типа почти ничего не делают с игрой, кроме того, что меняют интерфейс. Сюда отнесены также все языковые пакеты. Эти моды никак не влияют ни на баланс игры, ни на геймплей. В качестве исключения сюда можно включить моды, влияющие на игру, но основная функция которых - именно интерфейс. Например, это мод Backpack & Amulet Slot Mods, которые добавляют дополнительные слоты инвентаря. Это, очевидно, упрощает игру, но в большей степени относится к внешнему виду, нежели чем к самой игре. Самое главное - эти моды делают игру реалистичнее, поэтому их сложно отнести к читам, поэтому выбор между типами "интерфейс" и "механика". Очевидно, что к интерфейсу они ближе. Другой пример - моды Auto Equip, PickyPickyPicky, Come to my pocket. Они тоже упрощают игру, избавляя от рутины. Но основной акцент в них сделан именно на упрощение игры, поэтому они относятся скорее к читам, хотя формально они не меняют механику или геймплей. Особый пример - мод RPG HUD, который добавляет огромное количество ячеек инвентаря. Он 'значительно''' упрощает игру, делая рюкзаки и сундуки почти ненужными, потому что всё добро можно унести с собой. Также увеличивается количество слотов обычного рюкзака (который легко можно сделать в первый же игровой день). В результате решаются практически все проблемы, связанные с выживанием. Таким образом, этот мод лучше отнести к читам. 'Персонажи' К этому типу относятся все персонажи. Мод также может менять некоторые аспекты игры, привносить предметы, менять интерфейс. Но основная суть модов данного типа - это представление нового героя, которого можно выбрать перед началом игры и, вероятно, отождествить его с собой (с игроком). 'Предметы и строения' Такой мод привносит в игру один или несколько предметов и строений. Это должны быть принципиально новые предметы, отсутствующие в оригинальной игре, со своими изображениями и механикой взаимодействия с персонажем и с миром. Если мод делает некрафтовый предмет - крафтовым, то такой мод относится либо к читам, либо к механике (если по сути делает игру более реалистичной). Также к читам относятся разные предметы с бесконечной прочностью или сильно упрощающие игру. Этот класс модов можно разделить еще глубже на 2 очевидных подтипа: *Предметы (вещи) *Строения В структуре модов используется только общий тип, потому что двухуровневый список прост в понимании и в нём легко ориентироваться. Усложнение будет лишним. Но на странице конкретного мода можно указать более точный тип и его свойства. Например, не просто "предметы", а "еда" или "оружие". 'Геймплей' Геймплей - это, дословно, правила игры. К этому типу относятся моды, которые затрагивают всю игру в целом. Эти изменения нельзя избежать, они обязательно коснутся игрока, каким бы образом он ни играл. Например, изменение продолжительности дня и ночи, не смотря на свою простоту, относится к этому типу, т.к. затрагивает всю игру в целом. 'Механика' Здесь подразумевается устройство отдельных элементов игры. Мод данного типа меняет какую-то локальную часть игры, но не всю игру в целом. При желании эти изменения могут не коснуться игрока, если он будет избегать их в игре. Например, возможность сажать семена где угодно - относится к этому типу, ведь можно "пройти игру", не посадив ни одного семечка (питаясь только мясом и тем, что удалось подобрать). Здесь очень тонкая грань между следующим типом - "читы". Если мод (субъективно) сильно нарушает баланс в сторону упрощения игры, то он относится к читам. Например, мод Ash Fertilizer наделяет пепел свойством удобрения. С одной стороны, это сильно упрощает игру, потому что добывать навоз и гниль сложнее, чем просто спалить бревно (источник навоза нужно найти). Но, с другой стороны, этот мод делает игру реалистичнее. Именно это сыграло роль в отнесении этого мода к типу "Механика". Другой пример - мод Rare Items mod. Он банально увеличивает дроп. Конечно, он делает игру удобнее, и даже возможно интереснее, избавляя от долгого фарма редких нужных ингредиентов для крафта. Но принципиально этот мод ничего не привносит в игру, только лишь упрощает её, меняя цифры, поэтому больше подходит к типу читов. 'Читы' Сюда входят, в основном, моды, которые снимают различные ограничения. Делают редкие предметы крафтовыми, увеличивают максимальное количество предметов в ячейке, дают бессмертие и т.д. Любой мод, который сильно упрощает игру, относится к читам. Игра при этом почти всегда становится не интересной и быстро надоедает. Даже небольшое нарушение баланса в сторону упрощения влечёт за собой потерю интереса. Ставить подобные моды рекомендуется только в том случае, если вас откровенно бесит какой-то конкретный аспект игры, и вы бы хотели его упростить. Исключением можно считать: *Различные инструменты разработчика, целью которых является не упрощение игры, а упрощение разработки. *Моды, упрощающие игру, но вместе с тем, делающие её более реалистичной. При этом интерес к игре только увеличивается. *Моды, которые не существенно упрощают игру, зато делают её более красивой (такие относятся к типу "интерфейс"). Например, сюда можно было бы отнести мод, добавляющий отдельные ячейки для брони и амулета. Он действительно приятно избавляет от рутины бесконечно снимать рюкзак перед боем, а потом снова его надевать. Однако, во-первых, этот мод скорее делает игру более реалистичной, а не упрощает. Во-вторых, по смыслу более подходит к типу изменения интерфейса. А главное, он не уменьшает интерес к игре, а только увеличивает (при условии отсутствия багов, конечно же). 'Инструменты разработчика' Практически то же, что и читы, но предназначенные для помощи в разработке модов. Суть почти та же, но цель создания - другая. Эти моды дают почти полные "админские" права в игре, и делают ее не интересной в плане прохождения. Однако, значительно упрощают жизнь разработчику, обеспечивая ему удобную разностороннюю проверку своего мода. Категория:Модификации